21 Guns
by A Battle Inside My Heart
Summary: After Courtney and Duncan rob a bank they are left in the hotel room with the money. Princess is worried while the criminal is staying calm for her. The police is outside waiting for them to get out but it leads to leaving gun shots flying across the room. Can they escape the police or will it leave them lying on the floor? Songfic of the song 21 Guns by Green Day.


**So I decided to write a songifc base on my favorite song 21 Guns by Green Day! I know what your thinking, 'Arent you suppose to be writing your stories?' Well yes I am dont think I forgot about those but I started writing all of my chapters on my phone which is so much easier for when ever I am going somewhere on the road or just somewhere I can just continue my stories, and cause I text type faster than on the computer. Well anyway I hope you like this story! **

**Main Couple: Courtney & Duncan: **

**Genre: Romance & Drama**

**Plot: After Courtney and Duncan rob a bank they are left in a hotel room with the money. And Duncan will do anything to keep his princess safe from the 21 guns that's ready to fire. **

**XXXXXX**

**(Duncan's POV) **

It was midnight. Ten hours after we did the unspeakable. Ten hours before we written the sin in our books. After we robbed the bank. Me and my princess couldn't help it but to runaway from the place we called home. We didn't have the money so we did the most obvious solution. We robbed. I can tell princess was disappointed. She sat there across the room staring out of the window. A flash of terror was shown in her eyes.

_**'Do you know what's worth fighting for? **_

_**When it's not worth dying for?**_

_**Does it take your breath away **_

_**And you feel yourself suffocating?'**_

"Courtney?" I said. "Are you alright princess?" She didn't respond but just shrugged her shoulders. I felt her sadness and how scared Courtney was with the colors red and blue, flashing outside. Her parents must have figured it out that it was us that rob the bank. I hear the sound of her crying in disappointing her parents, but they didn't want us together. No one did.

_**'Does the pain weigh out the pride? **_

_**And you look for a place to hide **_

_**Did someone break your heart inside? **_

_**You're in ruins.' **_

I was about to turn on the tv to put my mind somewhere else when a shot went to the tv. The sound of guns shot were flying inside the room Courtney was more closer to the window, which was even more worse. I covered my ears but I still heard my princess scream in terror of the gun shots.

_**'One, 21 Guns**_

_**Lay down your arms, give up the fight**_

_**One, 21 Guns**_

_**Throw up your arms into the sky you and I.' **_

**(Courtney's POV) **

The guns shot appeared out of nowhere. The sound was loud that I covered my ears and I screamed in terror. The shooting finally stopped leaving a few holes on the walls which scared me even more. Duncan was still a little jumpy so he was just quiet but mostly shocked.

_**'When you're at the end of the road**_

_**And you lost all sense of control**_

_**And your thoughts have take their tolls **_

_**Throw up your arms into the sky, you and l.' **_

The phone rang and I answered it since it was right next to me. "Hello?"

"Courtney Elizabeth Martin!" My father screamed. "You will get out of that room and stay away from that criminal boyfriend of yours! That's a order."

I saw it coming. My father leading the police and bossing them around. He probably was the one that ordered to fire the guns. Father never liked Duncan he did everything he could to break us up. I know what we did was wrong but no I've had enough. I love Duncan and no one is going to take him away from me.

"No father! I love Duncan more than you. He loves me for me not what I have succeed on. Goodbye dad."

"Courtney don't you dare-" I hung up on him before he finished. Then I grabbed the phone set and threw it in the fish tank before he called back.

_**'Your faith walks on broken glass**_

_**And the hangover doesn't pass**_

_**Nothing's ever built to last **_

_**You're in ruins.' **_

The bullets went flying threw again in the room, but me and Duncan just stayed calm.

_**'One, 21 Guns**_

_**Lay down your arms, give up the fight**_

_**One, 21 Guns**_

_**Throw up your arms into the sky you and I.' **_

Me and Duncan looked at each other brown and blue clashing with one another. He stood up from his chair never looking away. We both started to walk to one another unharmed from the bullets.

_**'Did you try to live on your own**_

_**When you burned down the house and home?**_

_**Did you stand too close to the fire.' **_

**(Duncan's POV) **

Me and princess walked to one another, once we got close I hold her close to me. Courtney was shaking a little as if she was in a freezer. I whispered to her, "Princess it's going to be alright."

She mumbled, "I know."

"Courtney look me in the eyes please." I asked her. She did as told and I came faced to face with her beautiful brown eyes. The same eyes on which I fell in love with.

The guns were now flying everywhere nonstop and I held princess closer.

"Courtney I love you so much."

"I love you too Duncan." And after that we sealed it with a passionate kiss.

_**'Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?' **_

**(No POV) **

The princess and the criminal kissed a heart warming kiss as if they were the only people in the world. The lights went out but only the one above them stayed on. After a while the police stopped shooting but they didn't care.

Courtney's father was heard screaming. "Why the hell did you stop shooting?! Kill them if you have to for all I care or I'll do it myself!."

_**'When it's time to live and let die **_

_**And you can't get another try**_

_**Something inside this heart has died **_

_**You're in ruins.' **_

Duncan and Courtney pulled away from one another from their kiss. "You know their going to kill us right?" She said.

The wanted criminal chuckled. "I know but at when I'm with you nothing worries me."

Courtney smiled and kissed Duncan what could be their last time.

_**'One, 21 Guns**_

_**Lay down your arms, give up the fight**_

_**One, 21 Guns**_

_**Throw up your arms into the sky you and I.**_

_**One, 21 Guns**_

_**Lay down your arms, give up the fight**_

_**One, 21 Guns**_

_**Throw up your arms into the sky you and I.'**_

One finally gun was heard hitting both Courtney and Duncan in their hearts. Dying in each other's hearts. The cold man standing in the front door dropped the gun and walked away. Leaving the two wanted lovers dead.

**XXXX**

**Wow so bet you didnt see that one coming. I actually was a little sad that I killed them off but for some reason I felt like it was a proper ending to end this so please dont hate me for that. And just dont leave any negative comments I had someone leave me a terrible mean comment on my storie TDI Pirates and it was just horrible that I removed that comment. So if you dont have anything nice then dont post it. Thanks and thanks for checking out this songfic I hoped you liked it and dont forget to check out my other stories! Until next time bye! Hey you like this story? Well maybe you should be out on the look out for 'The One That Got Away' starting Trent and Gwen! Bye. **

_**My other stories:**_

_**We Are Young: Freshman Year (A TDI Story)**_

_**Pirates of TDI: To Boney Island (A TDI Story) **_

_**Ass Back Home Songfic (A TDI Story) **_


End file.
